From Enemy to Nothing, from Friend to Lover
by Lyra Vazquez
Summary: The answer to H & D's loneliness is each other and the arrival of a new exciting character makes life at Hogwarts change for the better and for the worse.
1. MEETING THE ENEMY

**WELCOME** old and faithful readers & newcomers, and be first to view the new and improved " From Enemy, To Nothing, To Friend, To Lover." This one is **EDITED** and **LONGER** (concerning certain chapters). This was a decision I made since I kept receiving either awesome reviews or ones completely making a mockery of it because of the atrocious spelling and grammar. So hopefully I can avoid all that this time around. Therefore I will be re-posting the chapters as I edit them and hopefully people who have loved this story before will still love it, and those who are reading it for the first time **ENJOY**! …. And one more thing, most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I realize any attributes and appearances and attitudes that I have put on any of the characters may not be in context with how they are in the books or in the films. The story is purely from my imagination, so please have fun with it and **START READING**!

**CHAPTER 1-MEETING THE ENEMY**

All summer long I felt very nervous and anxious. And no, it wasn't because I failed or anything, because come on, me, fail? I'd die before something like that happened. I've been a Prefect for Gryffindor for two full years now, I received fifteen Owls this year, and over 350 in all my classes, and remained one of the top students at Hogwarts. But this year what I really wanted was for me to be selected by Dumbledore to be Head Girl, but I guess I wouldn't find out until tomorrow when I got back to Hogwarts.

As I lay down on the sweet smelling green grass in my backyard, letting the breeze flow through my hair, I began to think. The other thing I desired besides being Head Girl was to find someone who loved me. All I wanted was this void that was placed in my heart to be filled. I had great friends, they were wonderful, but it was a different kind of love that I craved, and I wanted it more then anything.

I was finally 17, and I looked a lot different then I did two years ago. I even looked different than I did before the summer started. I finally developed and filled out. I was no longer scrawny and all bones. My hips had widened, my waist stayed small and firm, and I've developed some cleavage, which I was ever so thankful for. I figured I wasn't the only one who noticed that I went through some changes, because just last year, guys began to ask me out and whistle as I passed by, something that made both Harry and Ron even more protective of me, scaring every guy off. I hadn't seen them all summer and I missed them very much, but then again I would see them very soon.

I had just arrived at platform 9 and ¾, when I realized that I was early. Neither Harry nor Ron was around. I knew that they most likely would be late so, I decided to attempt dragging my trunk into a compartment. With no luck of heaving that heavy trunk myself, I tapped the shoulder of the man in front of me:

"Sorry, excuse me, do you mind he...ll.p..." The man turned around to face me with cold grey eyes and I realized it was "Malfoy?"

He looked surprisingly different, as in really hot. Am I actually thinking that? His hair was no longer gelled to his head but spiked up and short with a messy look to it. His face remained pale and his eyes still cold with a sly smirk playing on his lips. I noticed he was a head taller then me, since I had to arch my neck up to look at him. His body was toned and muscled and his arms, which I could see in his black wife beater, were to die for. I couldn't believe it was he, and how good he looked and how much it disgusted me to admit that to myself.

"Hmm, what is it Granger?" he said as he eyed me up and down, with a devilish grin on his face. I guess he noticed some changes on me too. I was wearing a cropped peasant pink blouse, showing off my firm stomach, with a patchwork low-rise knee length skirt, which hugged my hips and exposed my chiseled hipbones. I was wearing a khaki colored jean jacket that was fitted and khaki colored flip-flops. As he looked at me, I could have sworn I saw him blush, but then he ruined it by speaking.

"Well what do you want then?" He asked again coldly.

"Ugh! I didn't know it was you. Forget it! I'll just do it myself!" I answered back just as coldly.

I turned my back to him struggling to pull the trunk up. I could still feel his eyes on me. Suddenly he did something that I never expected him to do. He put his hands on my waist, which felt warm against my skin, sending an electrifying shock up my body, and lightly said, "Why don't I just take that up for you?" as he pushed me aside gently.

I looked at him in disbelief and raised an eyebrow at him. He must have noticed because then he had added his two cents in again.

"It's just that you're in my way Granger. I'll never get in if you don't get this trunk out of the way."

With that he carried my trunk onto the train as well as into an empty compartment.

"Thank you." I said, even shocking myself.

He looked at me up and down once again and smirked. The same smirk which got on my nerves just because I never knew what cold remark he would say next. But once again he surprised me by saying, "Don't mention it," and walking off.

And for some reason I felt like calling him back and talking some more, but what am I crazy? So he's hot. Who cares, because he is still my enemy! Or is he?


	2. TWO OLD FRIENDS AND SOME BAD NEWS

**CHAPTER 2- TWO OLD FRIENDS AND SOME BAD NEWS**

I was sitting with my arm on the ledge of the window holding my chin up in my hand as I watched everyone arrive at Platform 9 3/4. I was in a very melancholy state, one of those times that you are neither thinking nor dreaming, just simply staring off into nothingness. As I did this I heard the door to the compartment that I was sitting in slide open, and I could almost feel a smile unconsciously creep onto my face. I was so happy, for it was Harry and Ron and they both looked great.Ron was a lot taller then Harry of course, but they both looked extremely handsome.

Harry still held on to his glasses even now at 17 instead of getting contacts, I think it was because everyone thought he reminded them of his father and he still liked the thought of their resemblance, but it didn't matter, those emerald eyes shined and sparkled through his round rims anyways. Though his hair was much longer and combed purposely to one side, covering his scar. And he was dressed up in worn out khakis and a tight blue jersey shirt in which he looked very sophisticated and grown up.

Ron on the other hand had a different look, a more messy and sloppy look. His hair had been shaved off before the summer and now it was beginning to grow back, tiny specks of red all over. His bare head only made his wondrous blue eyes even bigger and brighter against his milky white skin. He wore I loose red shirt with a yellow logo on it and a pair of blue jeans that were ripped and torn at the bottom and throughout the knees. He looked great too, even though he was messy.

I knew this year would be much like last year, with every girl jealous of me for they thought they were two of the hottest guys in school. But no matter what everyone thought, the three of us were simply very good friends, and nothing more.

"RON, HARRY!" I yelled out and ran up to them both, hugging them and giving them kisses on the cheeks, while they laughed pretending they didn't want me to.

"I missed you two so much during the summer, next summer we have to do something together, it felt like an eternity. You guys have no idea!" I stepped back and saw how they were goggling at me in that teasing sort of way.

"Awwww Hermoine we missed your body too! I mean you! Ha ha!" replied Ron, who was laughing along with Harry.

Harry just kept laughing when he saw me punch Ron in the arm and me mutter "idiot!"

They both looked me up and down so I put my arms in the air and gave a full circle "So what, you guys like my newwwwww outfit?" I asked them as I finished walking around in a model sort of way. They just laughed at me, and got slightly embarrassed from checking me out in a way that I would notice.

Once we sat down I had Harry beside me while I stretched my legs on top of his lap and while Ron just sat in front of me, the three of us chatting up a storm. I never told them how Malfoy helped me with my trunk or anything like that, not that it was important of course. Besides, soon we started catching up on our entire summer.

"…so Harry came to stay at the Burrow with us only after one week after summer started since he couldn't take his aunt and uncle anymore, so this time we decided to really take the time and travel all over, we visited Charlie in Romania, went to the beach, camping…uh what else? It was great fun anyways. And when we came back home we helped Fred and George in their new Joke Shop in Diagon Alley. And of course we made room for Quidditch and chess!"

"Of course!" I replied sarcastically.

"Sooo..." Began Harry, "How about your summer, didn't you go off to Bulgaria to visit Krum, it's been two summers since you guys have been together right?"

Immediately Harry had noticed he had brought up a topic in which I did not want to discuss as I lowered my eyes to the ground and stopped smiling.

"What happened?" both Harry and Ron asked me while Harry patted my knee.

"Huh, well ummmm... Victor and I broke up after a week of staying there, things were just not working I guess..." I tried to hold my tears as I looked through the window not wanting to tell them more. The truth was that Victor broke up with me because the long distance was just mutiny and he claimed that he needed to move on, I truly felt horrible all summer about it, I not only felt broken hearted, I felt alone as well, I really did think he was the one for me.

"Aww we're sorry Hermione," Ron said as he moved in to give me a hug.

I just patted him on the back and pulled away and smiled "Don't worry guys, I'm good, really, now I'm single and free, so I can go on and flirt about with guys this year haha!" I said trying to lighten the mood and make myself feel better.

They caught on and Harry said, "Not if we could help it!" while giving me a sided grin.

It felt wonderful to be with my two best friends, and yet, my mind still wondered about other things instead...


End file.
